


Figure Skater - A Jinson One Shot

by onlyforkyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforkyg/pseuds/onlyforkyg
Summary: A Jinson One Shot Au - fluff with a little spiceOn a presumed to be calm night at Jackson's house, the elder decided him and his boyfriend Jinyoung should do something spontaneous like usual. The start of all great ideas right? Even though Jinyoung didn't want to leave the comfort of having the elder's head nuzzled in his lap whilst playing with his freshly washed hair, he knew any time spent with Jackson was going to be a fun time no matter where. Jinyoung appreciated every second with Jackson, and was looking forward to what might come after his crazy plan.*





	Figure Skater - A Jinson One Shot

It was getting late one night and Jinyoung was at Jackson’s house after Jackson had nagged him to come over after finishing his last recording session. Although he wasn’t one for late night hangouts, Jinyoung accepted especially because he unadmittingly missed Jackson’s company. With Jackson’s head nuzzled in Jinyoung’s lap while he was playing with Jackson’s freshly washed hair, the elder looked up at him with his beady eyes sporting a cheeky smile clearly about to say something absurd. “Jinyoung-ahhhh.” Like an alarm, Jinyoung instantly adverted his attention from the television looking down at Jackson with wide eyes and a smile in response. “Can we do something fun?” Jinyoung didn’t know what Jackson meant by do something fun but he sure was willing to find out since any time spent with Jackson was a fun time. “Hhm? What did you have in mind?” Jackson got up from Jinyoung’s lap and turned to face him with a bright smile moving his hands to imitate fireworks “Ice-skating!” Jinyoung looked slightly puzzled, “at this time?” he looked up at the gold-platted clock on the wall to find that it was 8:30pm. “Doesn’t the ice rink close-“ Jinyoung started, “at 10? Yeah I just searched it up. It means it won’t be busy. Come on Jinyoung I know you’re not really watching a documentary about penguins” Jackson said pointing at the television screen. It only now came to Jinyoung’s attention that he was in fact watching a penguin documentary. He thought to himself that he must have been thinking about how much he never wanted to leave Jackson and this couch a bit too much. Jinyoung took a deep breath shooting a half smile nodding his head “Ok, let’s go…” Jackson stayed in place with that same cheeky smile again with his head tilted as if he was waiting for another response, “…Seunie.” Jackson let out a squeal in excitement at Jinyoung using his cute nickname. Jackson then bounced up from the couch reaching out his hand to Jinyoung, “My prince.” Jinyoung accepted Jackson’s hand using the other to cover his laughter as he got up to get into some warmer clothes with Jackson. 

*

The two arrived in the parking lot of the ice rink just after 9pm in oversized jumpers wearing scarfs and beanies. Jackson drove the pair and was putting the car in park as Jinyoung laid a hand on his thigh squeezing the muscular surface through his black sweatpants. Turning off the car Jackson turned to Jinyoung after looking at his hand placement and playfully scuffed then smiling at him, “Shall we?” Jinyoung released his grip, gave Jackson a thumbs up and got up out of the car. After renting their skating gear, they headed to the lockers to leave behind their phones, wallets and keys to make sure they were safe while they skated. It was then that the pair realised how alone they were, on the way in Jinyoung noted that there were only a few of cars in the parking lot. Finishing the locking up, Jinyoung closed the locker door revealing Jackson behind it smirking with his arm above his head leaning against the lockers, “Let’s strap in.” Jinyoung chuckled to himself while shaking his head at the poor flirting attempt by the elder. 

*

Sitting on the locker room bench, Jackson eventually finished doing up his laces looking proud of himself to find that Jinyoung had already been standing up walking around on his skates. Naturally, Jackson followed thinking it would be easy but instantly fell sideways back onto the bench in the locker room. Startled, Jinyoung walked towards him trying to hide his laughter “need a hand? Or maybe a walking bench to help you get to the ice?” Jackson gave Jinyoung a defeated look closing his eyes then turning his head as he held out his hand hurting his pride, “Yes… please.” Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s hand and yanked him up holding him in close. As they walked to the rink, Jackson slowly got the hang of using the stakes, on the ground that is. The second they hit the ice Jackson was clinging to the rim more than he would cling onto Jinyoung like a blanket on cold days. Jinyoung skated fairly comfortably chuckling as the other watched him in amazement “Since when could you do that?!” Jinyoung just shrugged completing a mini circle of the rink. “I thought we were supposed to be clueless together where’s the fun in this?” Jackson said eyeing the small jump Jinyoung showed off causing his jaw to drop. At this point Jinyoung could tell that sooner or later this was going to frustrate Jackson and make him upset. Skating over to him, Jinyoung gestured to hold onto the back of his shoulders “Grab on, trust me” Jackson still hesitated as he wondered if he could even make it to Jinyoung without falling. “…Seunaaaa” Jinyoung encourage Jackson with a kind smile. With that, Jackson gave himself a little push from the wall and settled for wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist instead of his shoulders then sticking his butt in the air for stability. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the poor Wang Puppy as he looked to his side to see how he was doing, only to see Jackson looking up at him in a pout with his typical lost puppy eyes. Jinyoung slowly started to pick up the pace avoiding any others in the rink with Jackson calmly gliding behind him. As they completed their second lap, Jinyoung looked back again to check on the Jackson to see him with a smile wider than his face like a puppy out of a car window. “Again?” Jinyoung asked looking down smiling noticing Jackson’s excitement. “Yes please Mr Figure Skater.” Jinyoung chuckled at his comment and began to skate again. It was by the end of their third lap that Jinyoung realised that Jackson was getting more comfortable and was almost fully standing up behind him. Jinyoung then took this opportunity to turn up the pace and went slightly faster. Jackson started to freak out inside and just hoped that he wouldn’t fall and ruin such a great night between the two. Jinyoung then grabbed Jackson’s hands releasing them from his waist, turning around while still in motion smiling at Jackson to meet his terrified expression. “JINYOUNGAHHHH” Jackson screamed, “Make it stop!” Before going in a circle and holding hands like little schoolgirls got too unstable, Jinyoung pulled Jackson in close as they slowed down going around in a small circle. Ultimately they got so close their foreheads touched, listening to their heavy breathing gazing at each other falling into cycles of laughter. Without recognising Jinyoung’s skilled skating navigation, Jackson abruptly bumped the rim of the rink realising he safely made it to the end without breaking a bone. Having not paid attention to the time, Jinyoung peered around the room for a clock discovering it was already 9:50pm. “Come on Mrs Figure skater, let’s go” and with that Jinyoung skated away towards the exit leaving Jackson to his only support: the wall of the ice-rink. Jinyoung skated back teasing him twirling in circles while Jackson pouted gradually shuffling towards the exit. So he didn’t have to deal with a sulky Jackson and stories about how he was left to die in the ice-rink for the rest of his life, Jinyoung decided it would be best to help Jackson by offering for him to hold his waist again. The pair then made their way onto solid ground walking back to the lockers looking around to find that they were the only ones left at the ice-skating rink. “You should really get into figure skating you know” Jackson heaved as Jinyoung helped him walk up the steps, “if you’re strong enough to carry my weight this entire time I bet you could even represent Korea in the Olympics.” Jinyoung laughed so loud it echoed through the rink before realising and covering his mouth reducing his laugh into a quiet snicker. “I would only ever do it if you were going to be my partner” Jinyoung disclaimed with a sweet smile. The two stared at each other for a brief moment processing what Jinyoung said before breaking out into laughter once again. 

*

Jackson sighed of relief as Jinyoung finally set him down on the bench so he could remove his skates and be on solid ground again. Jinyoung was the first to take off his skates pressing around his pants and jumper “Jackson did you have the key to the locker?” Jackson following Jinyoung standing up to face him with a new aura “Maybe” he said in a low voice gazing at Jinyoung up and down. “Maybe if you didn’t leave me in the ice rink on the wall by my sel-“ Jackson was cut off by the force of Jinyoung’s soft lips on his. Startled, he slowly settled into the kiss and began to kiss back passionately only to have Jinyoung pull away for a moment. “I knew that would be the only way to shut you up, forgive me?” returning back to the kiss making Jackson eager again as he giggled into Jinyoung’s lips at his comment. Jackson suddenly felt a new sensation with Jinyoung’s hand grabbing his butt cheek, Jackson never would have expected Jinyoung to do something like this so public. And he was right when he realised that the only reason Jinyoung’s hand was around his butt was to procure the key. Jinyoung smirked through their kiss pulling the key out of Jackson’s back pocket laughing at Jackson’s blank expression as he walked backwards towards the locker. Jackson stood their frozen with his hands in the air as if Jinyoung was still there watching his walking blanket leave him in the cold. Jinyoung got their goods out of the locker turning back to Jackson who now had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot on the floor avoiding eye contact with Jinyoung. Jinyoung continued laughing holding out Jackson’s wallet to accept only to have him hold Jackson’s hand up whipped in front of his face in a sassy manor. But Jinyoung had an idea on how to get Jackson’s sudden attention by giving a preview of his intentions for the rest of the night. He stepped forward leaving little space between the two, Jackson still avoiding eye contact at all costs with his head turned to the side. Jinyoung leaned in to Jackson’s exposed neck blowing warm breath against his ear then grabbing his ass firmly whispering “you know, with that attitude I don’t know if we’ll get to my type of fun tonight.” Like a switch Jackson instantly began acting as normal as if nothing was said walking away, “Oh you got my wallet and keys?! Thank you Jinyoungah. Coming?” Jinyoung laughed and playfully grabbed the back of Jackson’s neck to mimic a chokehold then putting his arm around his waist leaning his head against his shoulder as they walked out of the ice-rink together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really love Jinson and their friendship and how that translates into the way they treat each other like their humour and skin ship. I'm not usually someone who writes fluff but Jinson is a special case and owns my heart. 
> 
> Let me know if anyone should like a NSFW part 2 to this fic where I go through what happened after - 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Happy reading ~


End file.
